ensui :true vampire story
by headlesshuman
Summary: Basically the children of all the servants live in some town with their ALIVE parents. Well some anyway, but now a vampire, and a werewolf have come to screw up this sleepy little town.and iits anyone's guess on who has to stop them.
1. the beginning

Tap tap there was a knock at the window , rebecca got off her bed and walked over to the balcony.

"Whose there ?" she whispered as she quietly open the door.

"Just a dream" she heard as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind her.She turned around to see her boyfriend Tom right in her face, they were so close that if one of them blinked the other would get poked in the eye.

"What are you doing here " she asked as she began hugging and kissing him.

" I got bored , so I decided to come over " he answered "joseph wouldn't let me in again so the window was the best i could do".

Joseph was rebbecca's older brother he was a bit over protective but was generally a nice guy.

"yeah that sounds like joe, can u belive he won't let me take calls after ten" she giggled.

" Does he still can me a bad influence ?" Tom asked.

"No, now he's saying your friends are the bad ones" she said still laughing.

"Speaking of which james has a party going like now , lets go" Tom said pulling her to the door.

" But if joe finds out he'll kill me" she replied.

"Then he won't find out " he answered.

And so they basically snuck out by climbing down the ladder Tom hand brought with him. Which seemed a bit dangerous considering it was a two story ladder and her room was on the third floor so they had to go to the room under her's.As soon as they got into the tom's car they were greeted by two extremely loud blonds.

"hey ya'll" they yelled in they're country accents (girls if your reading this you do have em so please don't hurt me). Half an hour later the girls and tom were all on their ways to the party of the year, "Tom speed up" said the blonds at the same time.So then out of nowhere the car started to speed up on its own as the speed started to increase tom was able to feel someone pulling on his leg.

Finally one of the girls were able to grab whoever was doing it thanks to the fact they were pulling her leg too.when she pulled his head up they met face to face with a blueish haired boy around 15 wearing pajamas.

"Eric what the heck are you doing here ?" Tom said as he looked at his half brother dirty face.

"You wouldn't let me come so i had to sneak " he answered onced we had pulled over at the house of the party.

"Alright well your here now so behave" tom replied as the all got out of the car and walked to the door.But as soon as they opened the door a parade of people just ran out the door screaming "police are every where".

As everyone began rushing out of the house to get away from the police the huge crowd of people started to push Tom farther and farther away from rebecca.

" Meet us in the alley a few blocks away" he heard Eric yell as Eric grabbed rebecca and disappear behind the sea of party goers. Why the hell are so many cops here is all that kept running through his mind as he jumped into his car, which surprising enough wasn't surrounded by cop cars. He drove around the near by houses a few times before actually finding what he believed was the right alley. He jumped out of the car and ran down the alley half way in he saw a sight that both shocked and pissed him off...he was just witnessing his girlfriend and little brother making out. Yeah he could only see their backs but he had done it enough and seen enough people do it to know what the hell was going on.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ?" Tom yelled as he from changed running to walking. Either they didn't hear him or they just wanted to answer him by Eric's arms wrapping even tighter around Rebecca's neck and waist, niether of them were moving an inch.

" GET OFF OF HER DAMMIT" Tom yelled as he finally pulled Eric off of her and then over killing his little hero moment by punching him in the face.

"Tom please stop your hurting him " rebecca screamed as tom began to wail on eric finally he stopped when eric had fallen onto the floor unconscious.

" Get in the car" Tom screamed over rebecca's crying.As soon as rebecca was a safe enough distance away tom leaned towards eric and said " thanks dude that was a good idea for a joke but really i think you kinda pushed it with the whole making out thing she was suppose to like it but not that much and dude come on i didn't hit you once you have to teach me how to roll with the hits like that". Tom tried helping Eric up by picking him up his arm but he just kept falling down, so of course he ended up having to carry him to the car which added to all of rebecca's drama.

After a half an hour full of rebecca's useless crying and freaking out he was finally able to drop her off at her house, she was so messed up she ended up going through the front door.I'm gonna hear about this in the morning aren't i tom began to thought as he drove home.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with that chick man she bit my lip " eric said from the back seat in a weak tone.

"So your finally awake, wait she did that to you, thats so not cool i taught her that trick" Tom replied laughing. When they finally got home they made quick work of sneaking in the house and making it look like they were there all night mostly becuase their parents got home late from the hotel again.

In the middle of the night Tom had started to feel as if someone was watching him sleep he knew that feeling all to well from sleeping in class so he knew someone was doing it now.

"Tom we know your awake so why don't you just open your eyes "said a harsh scratchy voice.

" Maybe its better that he stay like this i mean its bad enough news as is" said a sweet more kinder voice. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that the voices belong to his parents.

"Tom i'm sorry that we have to tell you this so late at night but Eric had to go to the hospital this morning becuase he had stop breathing in his sleep and ...no matter what the doctors did he couldn't come back" said his mom. He could feel her hands going under the covers failing in its search for his hands so he decided to throw her a bone and instead he just sat up and gave her a hug. Her long purple hair was more or less moving around on its own

" Rider " he heard his step father say.He knew that name from some where before his mom had always said it was a nickname from an old war where she had met his father.

" Mom don't worry everything will be alright, Eric wouldn't want to see you like this don't you think" Tom said as he tried to ignore his step father's hand being rubbed on her back she's not in here for that kind of comfort you horny jerk was the only thing tom could think at the moment.

" Yeah tom's right none of the kids would even want you to feel this way" his step father added and tom was pretty sure it was just to piss him off.

" Don't worry kiddo I got things handled here why don't you go back to bed" he said as he tried to help tom's mom out of the room.

"Look here whatever your name is our family just lost someone and all you can think about is nailing my mom what kind of parent are you, dude get the hell out of my house ?" Tom yelled at his step father as he began throwing things all over the place.After he had finally ran out of stuff to throw, he finally laid back down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	2. worst day ever

well i have couple of things i want to say i worked a little harder on this one i even use a couple of expriences from when my mom died.

like a little quote my friend jose said that did more good then everything everyone else had done and said put together but i want u to guess what it was.

_kill everyone the world belongs to the muppets_

shut up kenji i'm not suppose to listen to u anymore

_screw u then i'll do the intro i don't own fsn,type moon, or any of the fsn characters, but i will own the world in 2012_

so let the story begin:

Tom was paying less attention in class at school that day then usual and his friends must have heard what happened cuase they were staying far away from him.Something they must have learned from when his friend Matt had decided to join the army except this was way worst.But to tell the truth his emotions were torn between self hate and anger at everyone around him. He was half hoping for some poor idiot to start a fight just so he could tear them apart, but he also wanted to end his own suffering so badly. He was so wrapped up with his own emotional problems he didn't even notice the girl running towards him then of course next thing you know the run into each other well not so much running as she tackling the crap out of him.As they rolled on the floor for a few seconds he began to notice her blue hair with green highlights and green eyes plus the fact that since she was only a little bit shorter she must have been around 5'1 5'2 maybe,he also noticed that the bell had started to ring like as soon as they stopped.

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to hit you" she said as she still laid on top of him from what he was hoping was shock.

"You know if we stay in this position all day people will start to talk" Tom said as he was repeatedly poked in the eye by her chained.As she climbed off of him had noticed that a few of her things had fallen all over the hallway so he began to picked some up while he was getting up.

"Thanks" she said as he handed her her books "I'm like completely lost can you show me where the computer room is".

" You know if you wanted to hit on me you could have just said so" he said as he grabbed her arm.He pulled her along the hallway zigzaging every now and then through the corridors until they wer stopped by a big annoying whistle.

" Just stay quiet i'll handle this " tom said as they spun around. After turning around they meet face to face with a young latino kid around their age wearing a blue shirt, light blue pants along with an orange sash, glasses and to complete the whole look an extremely pissed off look on his face.

" Why are you late for class?" he asked.

" I was helping the new girl find her way to the the computer lab" Tom answered.

"I'll let the two of you off with 1 detention just get out of the halls before you get caught" he said before taking out his notepad from his back pocket " so new girl give me your name".

"Mary ann collins" she said looking at tom through the corner of her eye.

" ok you can go now" he said before turning away and leaving.

"Man after he moved out kiaro became a jerk" Tom said as soon as the monitor had gone into the stairway.

" You use to live with him?" mary asked as she tugged on his arm to make him move.

" Of couse i did he's my brother" tom said then pointed towards the room closest to them (haha i made kelvin a jerk).

"So thats it huh well thanks for the help" mary said as she watched tom walked away.

Tom didn't feel like going to class so instead he just walked around the building but as soon as he deided to take the stairs someone had decided to give him a loud irking yell.Next thing you know a tall guy with black curly hair wearing all black clothes and his little group of friends walk up to him.

" Yo dude what are you doing cutting class? " he said slowly walking towards Tom.

"Leave me alone joseph i'm not in the mood to deal with you" said Tom as he began to walk backwards away from overshadowing assailant.

"Is that really the way you should treat your girlfriend's brother?" joseph replied.

"Hey jopesh why the hell are you bullying the guy" said one of the girls.

" Easy he had rebecca break curfew" joseph said as tom had finally hit his back against the wall.

Then out of nowhere a loud whistle was blown they turned to see who had done it not only where the hall monitors there but school monitors too, then just by instincts they all split up without saying a word. There was a lot noise going on behind him and when he looked back he saw one of the girls had gotten caught by two hall monitors. So he picked up a trash bin from under the waterfountain (don't ask why its there it just is) and threw it straight at them once they had hit the floor he grabbed her hand and made a run for it.

"Let me go i can handle myself" she said while trying to break free and not trip at the same time.

"Yea you were taking care of your self really well before i helped" tom said as someone pulled him into one of the janitor closet it was so hard he nearly broke his neck.He was then staring into the soulless black eyes of joseph when joseph finally let him go tom turned around to look for a light switch.As soon as he truned it on the girl flew right passed him and he didn't have to turn around to know that they were making out (jose you do seem like the type that would do that).

After a few seconds of staring at the back of the closet finally tom turned around to say "thanks" , but they were still busy kissing (breathe you sick bums).So he just figured he might as well leave them be but when he started to move pass them joseph grabbed his arm he stay like that for a little while longer then joseph and the girl stopped.

"You know you never did answer my question" joseph said as he wiped lipstick off his lips.

" We both know why the whole freakin school knows why and i just don't caare anymore" Tom yelled before joseph covered his mouth.

" I can't say i know how you feel cuase to tell the truth no one does but all i can say is that the two of us will be here for you" joseph said before he and the girl both gave him a hug.Then with that being said the two of them threw him out and as he laid on the floor surprised like heck the bell for the period rung.

As he got up a large group of people all pushed him into what he then realised was the cafeteria "so you decided to come to lunch after all huh" said a voice from behind him. He was then force to turn around by his usual group of friends. James the shaved headed indian looking dude , Elizabeth kario's girlfriend and also the cheerleader,Carol one of the blonds from last night whose only way of being told apart from her sis is her larger bust size (ok i said it now stop walking around naked everytime i come to your house), Emily the other blond from last night who now had dyed hair black, Diane tom's twin sister who instead of his silver hair has blond hair (haha tsuki's a bottle blond), and of course Kairo who had taken off his stupid sash. Diane ran up to tom and gave the longest freakin hug in history "I can't believe eric died" she said still holding on to him.

"Don't worry about it everythings gonna be ok" Tom said patting her on the back.

"Let me guess our dearest step father just sat there and tried to make a move on mom right " Kairo said pulling Diane off of tom.

"God why didn't mom stay with your dad" Tom said as he sat domn in one of the near by chairs. Then from out of nowhere mary runs up to the already busy group "hey tom i saw you come in before and then i just wanted to say thank you again"she said.

"Take a seat" Tom said pulling out a chair for her and thats basically how the rest of the day went (except for Kiaro and Tom getting into fights becuase people tried using yo momma jokes on them).

When Tom got home he found his step father on the front lawn and their maid lucy throwing his things out of the second floor window.

"Tom" he said as he ran up to Tom "talk to your mom she just threw me out of the house i mean what is this family gonna do without me".

"To tell the truth we're gonna do way better with you gone cuase all you've ever talked about is sex and thats just sad and for money problems there won't be any cuase if i remember my **real **dad left us a but load of money so we wouldn't have to worry about that crap" Tom said as he pushed his stepfather way out of the way. He decided to sneak in through the house's back door since everyone was always forgets about it (even people coming to rob them for some reason) and his step father hated going through the massively trashed back yard.

"Mom where are you" he asked as he closed the door behind him. He walked throughout the house looking for her by eventually he found her in erics old room looking through a photo album.

"Mom whats going on" Tom asked as he sat down next to her on the bed. His mom passed him a picture of a teenaged girl and his father.

"Your father and I had adopted a friend of his Rin, our first daughter after her family had disowned her for losing the holy grail war" she said taking the picture from him.

"Mom you're always talking about that grail war thing what the hell is it about?" Tom asked luaghing a little (luaghing at war what kind of sick sense of humor do i have).

"Well if you must know its the war where i and most of your little friend's parents met, we all did things we aren't pround of like decieve, intrap, force one other to fight each other, even killing one another just for one little prize" she said as tears begun to fall from her eyes.

"You ok?" Tom asked as he put arm around her ready to give her a hug he if he thought she may need one.

"The prize was one wish anything we wanted, god if knew what we knew now we most likely wouldn't have even cared we would have just fought for the heck of it but never even thought of killing each other but since we didn't in the end we all died anyways" she said passing Tom the whole album this time.

"That makes no sense then how could you have dead if you're right here?" Tom asked removing his arm.

" A year after the war Rin found a spell that could bring everyone who died back to life but at a price" she said puasing to she if tom was understanding what was going on.

"What was the price ?" Tom asked completely drawn to the story.

"Both rin and her whoever she uses for her connection to the otherworld will die after a year from the summoning" she answered.

"Is that how dad died ?" Tom asked but before he could get an answer the phone rang.

His mom got up to answer he phone after a few yeahs and oks his mom hung up and walked back into the room.

"Can you go to charkes's house diane is over there alone and she thinks someone is trying to break in?" his mom asks. He could tell his mom was worried so he said ok and drove over to Diane and kiaro's place. Unlike every other house in town which were a three story building and an attic this house was made like an old japanese estate one floor with like a hundred bed rooms and even two or three court yards filled with gardens. Anyways when Tom finally got to the front door he was both scared and suprised to find that the front door was unlocked. Tom cat walked throughout most of the house so he could catch who ever had broken it off guard hell he even had a bat with in his trunk for just this case. When he had finally gotten to diane's room he found what looked like diane and some dude making out right in her on doorway.

"Hey diane you should've called back if it was a false alarm" Tom said moving closer to them. Finally the guy turned around and he immediately realised that the person was Eric except he was a lot more pale and seemed to give off a way different vibe.

"Take her she's no loger useful anyways" eric said as he threw diane to him and then out of nowhere a freakish gust of wind came into the room and he disappeared.

if any readers have any ideas they think would help make the story better just pm me or put it in a review view and i'll thank in the next chapter for it cuase as long as everyone enjoys it i don't care if i have to kill off half the cast.

(but if its something about my grammar [ i'll get u)


	3. introducing the army

Anyways I'd like to thank my friend's tsuki and Mandy for this chapter. Since no one else helped make this chapter

_Stop sucking up to the readers and just do the intro_

You're not real Kenji you're just someone my sick little mind made up

_Did your sick little mind make this up?_

Oww hey you can just go around hitting people

_Watch me numb nuts_

_**Screw this my intro **_

Holy crap

_Who the hell are you?_

_**I'm Satan god and I decided that since we're only mentioned in the story we should help with the intro**_

So where's god

_**Africa with Dave Chappell**_

Dave is still there

_Screw this then I'll do the intro I don't own fsn, type moon, or any of the fsn characters, but 2012 will still be mine_

_**Like hell it is that's when the world ends and I get the sinners**_

_Alright jerk face_

_**Can I just say one thing before they read?**_

What?

_**Emma Watson's hot as hell fire**_

Agreed

_Agreed_

Finally something we have in common

_**We all want Emma to come with me to hell**_

_Heh no I think he means something else_

Dude what you are thinking

_We all know what I'm thinking _

_**Oh my god I would break that woman**_

0. O ok lets just start the story this is getting weird now

Introducing the Army

"What do you mean it was Eric who attacked her" tom's mom asked looking both shocked and hurt by the fact that anyone would say her kids would hurt one another.

"Like I said it was Eric he was acting all vampirist dude even made the great escape" tom said as he helped Lucy try and find a pulse also while humming the lyrics to "the great escape".

"He didn't take out much blood so it wasn't a feed he was trying to turn her" Lucy said in her somewhat flirty French accent (I don't know why but anything a chick says in a French accent to me sounds like flirting).

"How do you know so much Lucy?" Tom asked feeling somewhat curious about his maid's past.

" Simple really I use to work for the church in hunting them " she answered finally giving up on helping Diane.

" So is there like some way of helping her to stop her from changing?" Tom asks as he laid his sister's body back on the bed. Lucy and his mom decided to leave the room for a little while so he could have some time to think.

"Why are you so gloomy kia?" Diane said in a weak voice.

"Dia you're ok" tom said "I really thought that Eric had changed you".

"Well actually I think he did because I'm like really hungry right now and you look like a pork chop" Diane said as she turned to one of the nearby mirrors.

"Well i guess if he did there's only one thing we can do, but just don't take to much" tom said as he picked his sister's head up and allowed her to bite into his hand.They stayed like that for a while until finally Diane had let go after that they just sat there quietly as they watched the rest of tom's blood just slide down from his palm and hit the floor, one drop, two drops, three drops then finally tom had passed out from blood loss.

"Wake up, please wake up tom" tom heard his mother say as he awoke.

"I'm ok" he said before lucy's small yet apparently strong hands slap him on the back of his head so hard that he flipped in mid air multiple times.

"Why did you feed her" said lucy once tom had gotten up.

"Does it matter i have my daughter back now" said their mother as she gave the now sleeping diane a hug.

"She's not completely back yet until she drinks erics blood all eric has to do is tap her and she'll be under his control" lucy said as she picked tom up by his shirt with only one hand.

"You know you can't keep doing that as if i was still a kid" tom said once she had let him go.

"Vamps normally stay near a place where there might be a lot of people, whats gonna be the most biggest party in a week from now?" she asked.

"No clue no one ever does we only find out about two days ahead" tom answered.

"Ok then get going to school so we can think about this" she said throwing his backpack and him out the front door (eww no shower for like days wait how many days has it been).

After driving to school Tom was suprised to find a bunch of people out infront of the buliding. Then there was a knock at the car side window it was some odd chick who was wearing all black and pink pants for some reason.

"Tom do you mind opening the door please?" she asked. Tom opened the door and she sat down next to him and as soon as she did he had the realised who the girl was it was rebecca, he could tell from the way she was sitting revealing yet leaves a lot to the imagination (I mean alot).

"Tom i want you to know i heard about eric and I'm sorry that it had to happen to you" she said grabbing onto his arm.

"What's with the crowd?" tom said as he pushed on the horn trying to get the people out of the way.

"If i were you I would turn the car around schools closed anyways" said rebecca as she pulled out a cigarette. Before she could even put it on her lips Tom grabbed it and threw it out the window "when did you start smoking?" he asked her.

"I always have as if you noticed" she answered.

"Hey do you mind giving me a ride home joseph's off with his girlfriend somewhere" she continued.

"Meh" he said before turning the car around and taking her home.

It really only took ten minutes to get to her house by car but still it took rebecca at least three seconds from after getting there to invite him in. The inside of the house was pitch black so they had to fumble around the house until one of them had finally found the lightswitch.

"How about we go up to my room?" said rebecca as she walked up the stairs. Tom decided it would be easier to follow her then to just stand there until joseph comes ( and also a hell of a lot safer). As they walked through the hall Tom began to get a really eerie feeling and then they finally entered rebecca's room. Since Tom was the first one to get into the room he was the one who turned on the lights.

"So did you hear about the party at the grave site" Rebecca said as she sat down on her bed. The grave site was basically the cemetery where the town buried the town's most well respected heroes, it also was where Tom and Diane's father was buried.

"No, when is it?" Tom asked curiously for his sister's sake.

"It's on halloween duh" she answered in a sad attempt to make him luagh. _She's acting way different than normal_ Tom thought to himself. Then there was a knock at the door " Milady its about time we left" said a voice from behnd the door.

"Wow your new boyfriend's oddly formal" Tom said picking up his coat to leave.

"That's not my boyfriend its just my new pet" she said in a somewhat childish manner as she opened the door. Tom fell onto the floor as he tripped over his coat which he dropped from surprise. Even though he was on the floor as he didn't break eye contact with his brother for a second.

"Well well welll my big brother's out and about, so how is dear diane doing she tasted so good it was hard to stop myself" said eric with his crooked grin.

" Rebecca make a run for it I'll try to hold him off" tom yelled as he ran towards the door and threw a punch at eric.

Before he could even land the blow the end of a whip snapped out of nowhere and was wrapped around his arm.When he looked along the route of the whip he could not believe his eyes when he saw that it was rebecca holding the whip not eric.

"Don't you hurt my pet" she said still using the childish voice " I just made him two nights ago".

"Rebecca what are you saying ?" Tom asked.

" Heh rebecca I can't believe we used that name" said an overly zelest joseph as he stepped from the shadows.

"Hey i liked that name it was oh so innocent" said rebecca as she began to pull harder on the whip.

"Rebecca, joseph what the hell is going on" Tom asked once again.

" Lilith please tell your little bridegroom that his brothers gonna turn him" said joseph in a nice yet cruel tone. At that note eric tackled tom forcing hm to fall over. Then he bent forward drawing closer and closer to tom's neck the when he was so close he could count the number of flakes of skin on his face he leaned over a little more and screamed right inside his ear.

"Dude please don't freak out" joseph said as he sat down next to rebecca ( I'm gonna start calling her lilith soon).

"Get off of him you little bastard" said a voice from the window. Then out of nowhere two kunai's flew straight into eric's shoulders.The chains connected to them were so impossibly strong that he actually flew back a little.The only problem with the rescue attempt was that to hit eric it went through tom.Tom could feel a pair of arms pick up and then he placed on someone's back.The tight blackdress was a dead give away that he was on his mothers back and just like in past chapters he passed out (weakling can't even take a kunai to the chest).

He woke up once again inside his sister bed room feeling for some odd reason completely normal you'd think after getting stabbed in the chest twice he be at least at little drowsy.

"Well looks like our village idiot woke up" said lucy once she had noticed tom was awake.

"Thats so mean" said diane who was sitting down right next to them.

"Tom can you think of any reason why rebecca would want you on their side?" said his mother who was standing over at the window.

"No clue" tom answered getting up from the bed.

" Well they could be after it but then again who would want to do something like that?" said his mother.

"After what? do something like what? can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Tom asked looking from lucy to his mother.

"Avalon" said lucy " the shead your father had inside of him with it he could escape death anyways thats besides the point avalon is also used to open up the the alternate plain which is also named avalon and if it does then the morgan will escape".

"And if this morgan person escape whats the worst she can do" Tom asked.

" All life as we know it we be at war with each other,endless suffering worst that the end of the world & the big bang put together,and did i forget to say that hell will open up unleasing a limitless amount of demons under their control" his mother answered dramatically.

"Luckily i had a few local witchs prepare a spell to help us keep avalon locked inside of Tom" said Lucy. After saying that they walked out of the house thats when tom realised everyone's stlye of clothing had changed. Diane was wearing short red trenchcoat that was waist length,black tanktop and skirt and very odd looking boots, Lucy was wearing and all black leotard with shorts and also holding a large briefcase, Rider (aka tom's mom) was wearing a black dress and had her spiked chain whip. They headed out in his mothers mini van which was surprisingly revamped to have weapons built in and headed out.

"Hey please comeback" said a voice as they jumped out of the car.Just then a tall middle aged man ran by and then another girl bumped into Tom ( or tackled, wow there must be a connection between her and someone else hint hint) . She jumped back up in half of a second and ran after him.

"Well that was odd" Tom said as he got back up.

"She's gotten taller" lucy said watching as the girl disappeared into the night.

"You know her?" Diane asked while fixing her ruffled up coat.

"Hey guys we're over here" said carol who was running up to the group (yes i promised the person i based this character on she could be in this chapter) .

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Tom asked the extremely tired carol.

"Well jeanna and I are here to help you out" she said as she began pulling Tom towards a large fire in the middle of the grave site (yes they're dumb for not noticing before).

"Wait you're the witches lucy was talking about?" Tom asked.

"Took you long enough" said jeanna who was waiting near a tombstone. _Is anyone I know normal _Tom thought to himself.

"So is the protection spell ready or not ?" asked lucy as she walked towards the fire.

"No i just the captured our last one" said a voice from behind the shadows. Then the girl from before walked into the light dragging the man she was chasing before. Thats when Tom could finally see what she looked like, she looked about 14 or 15 and if she was she was then she was hella tall for that age, she was like the tallest person there ( why the hell are you so tall woman it makes me feel bad i'm older dammit).

"Whats your name girlie?" Tom asked (which pissed off the entire female population of the world).

"Its Alexis collins" she said dropping the body right next to a headstone. Thats when Tom actually noticed that there were four bodies near them.

"Let's get this thing done already" said Alexis who walked into center of the little group. The area turned pitched black as a cloud completely covered the moon and the fire was too weak to give off enough light.

When the cloud was gone Alexis was replaced by a small black light. The light flew right in front of Tom's face, and thats when he could clearly see that the light was actually a small girl. She had small elf like ears, long black hair as dark as night itself, black hellish bat wings on her back, a staff with a cresent moon on top, and a long black dress.

"Wow Alexis thats a complete change" Tom joked (by now he's use to all this weird crap).

"Lets get to work" she said ignoring his joke. She flew over to carol and jeanna and the three of them began to chant what he believed was latin (I took latin once I would translate if i remember the words that were said but it was of course years ago). Thats when the weird things truly started to happen flames shot out of the ground and made lines connecting the bodies of the unconscious people, Tom knew what shape it was making: A star (not satanic the girls just love the shape for some reason...then again). Then there was a swirling blue sphere that was floating above them.

"Well now doesn't that look exciting" said Eric as he walked in from the shadows.

"What are you doing here blood traitor?" said Alexis who flew in between him and Tom. I have my reasons so shoo fly, go back to your chanting" Eric said attemping to swat Alexis away.

Then two shinai's rose up from behind Eric and then _thawk_ he was out like a lightbulb. Behind him stood two men both with blue hair and wearing samurai clothes holding shinais (bamboo swords if you didn't know that then you don't deserve to eat pochy ...stopping eating it put the pochy down or in the fridge right now or you can't read ...I'm not playing stop eating your pochy or i will get all stupified and beat you to death) and katanas, one of which was Kevin and the other was Eric and Kevin's dad Charles (aka Takeda Shingen aka assassin finally here right).

"We followed him here, he has a large group of vamps coming this way" Takeda said as he switched his sword for Kevin's shinai.

"Great well i'm not needed for the spell anymore so i'm ready to fight" said alexis who the began to play with her hair.

"Thats not all they've also captured Mary Ann" Kevin said.

Tom of course took this time to take charge and give a few orders " ok this is what we're gonna do Diane, Lucy, Mom, and Take will go save Mary while Alexis, Kevin, and I will hold off the vamps until the girls are done we'll meet back at the house when we're all done".

"Thats an order people get moving this is now World War six (so important it went pass a few numbers)" said his mom as she forced every one in her group into the car.

"Please miss take good care of my sister" Alexis told Lucy as lucy got into the car.

"Of course I will its every parents job to protect their child" Lucy replied.

"What?!" Alexis yelled as the car pulled away.

"So that was my mother, I finally met her" Alexis continued.

"Hey Alexis how are you gonna fight like that?" Tom asked.

"Thats easy by using you of course" she answered before turning into yet another glowing sphere of light. But this time the light was coming from a sword. _Pick me up _Alexis said from inside tom's head. As he wrapped his hands around the grip of the sword, he could finally see what looked like an army of vampires (and other undead things like that) coming towards them.

"Well you two it was a nice go I hope I can see you two on the other side rather than theirs Kevin said as he charged straight for the vampires.

" Well Lexi lets do this thing" Tom said as he was then surrounded. Tom began hacking and slashing at his opponents, then finally Alexis said "hey treat me better use some skill baka". After a while Tom then figured out the more effort he put into his strikes the easier the kills became.

"Three near the girls" said the preoccupied Kevin. So with an extremely inhuman flip Tom was there in three seconds, then he cut the first one in half and kicked the second one into the chest so he fell on the third and he then stabbed them both in the heart.

"Hey clean me nasty" Alex screamed as tom cut up another vamp.

Finally Kevin and Tom ended up back to back surrounded by what seemed like a never ending army of vampires.

"I'm surprised to see that you lasted this long" said a voice from above them (god where all all these people coming from). Then all the vampires around them were impaled by fragments of light shaped liked swords it killed more than half of them. Tom looked up to see where the swords and voice was coming from. There were two people standing on the roof of a building one was a tall man wearing a long black cloak and an asian chick wearing a red yukata (don't know what that is then still no eaty the pochy), also she was playing with a kunai.

"Well thats only half keep going" said the man in the cloak.

"So sad that their parents had to have such weak kids" Tom heard the girl say.

"Tom the spells done you'll be safe soon" carol screamed as the now white sphere exploded.The force of the explosion was so strong it killed a couple more vamps (the other half to be exact). Standing where the sphere was were two boys, one of which was wearing all red looked around 15 years old and the other one was wearing all white and looked around 13.

"Uncle its great to see you again" said the one wearing white as he ran up to Tom and gave him a hug.

"Can we take this somewhere else please" said the chick in the yukata.

yea sorry this chapter took so long but everytime i was about to finish something would happen to screw me over i guess god didn't like the dave chappell crack but hey not my fualt she should have came if that was the problem.

also i want to make a love scene so i'm gonna do a poll so you can decide:

Tom - rebecca (i can figure something out)

Kevin - asian chick

cloak dude - Diane

Tom - Alexis (i'm making them do the rin shirou revival scene anyways so its no matter to me)

cloak dude - asian chick

Kevin - rebecca

Kevin - Alexis

Tom - mary

kevin - mary

Tom - asian chick (i think i'm gotta be sick)

Kevin - cloak dude (my friends love yoai so yeah)


	4. too much knowledge not enough power

well school is killing me but anyways thats besides the point i'm done with this chapter.

But there's no reason to be writing this thing if i have no clue that anyone's actually reading this thing so review or something i mean come on.

_well the idiot isn't feeling that well he's been rethinking his life recently and apparently some things up cuase he's "acting different"_

dude what the hell are you doing

_getting ready for the intro_

_**you're talking about his personal life these people don't want to hear about boring things like that**_

hey thats not nice, besides its not true i just wrote that note cuase my teacher told me to

_**what part of prince of darkness do you not get**_

ozzy osbourne?

_what the hell does ozzy have to do with this_

_**no i'm the true prince of darkness me satan not that sad bum **_

yeah that bat thing was just a cry for help

_so anyways who wants to watch the emma watson sex tape i made_

she doesn't have a sex tape

_yea its not a real one i just edited the harry potter movies to make her say pervered things_

_**i had nothing to do with that one**_

_hello there _

why did we just hear a chick voice

_**that was god you idiot**_

holy crap she really is a chick

_could you please not call me a chick its demeaning to women_

_yup a freakin chick just flippin great_

shut up thats god your talking about

_you have three more hits left before i "liberate" your mind_

oh yea disturbed songs huh how would you like to feel ten thousand fist

_stop fighting or i'll get stupified _

_bitch_

_retard slutbag future monkey stripper of america_

wow god's good at cuttin

_**hey whore long time no see**_

_same with you slagbag_

umm i'll just do the intro if you don't mind

_i do mind i'm god i should do the intro_

go for it chica

_i don't know spanish _--

_retarded whore you created the language and you can't speak it_

_lighting attack_

_i'll stttay qqquiet just don't hit me again_

_i don't own fsn,type moon, or any of the fsn characters but i do own the creaters_

lets get started ok people

Too Much Knowledge Not Enough Power

After dropping off the twins Tom drove kevin and the rest over to his house. He decided that he and kevin would split the four new comers into groups so they could pump them for information, the two glow boys with him and alexis (wanted to stay so she could talk to her mom) while kevin gets the happy couple.

"So what are you're names ?" Tom asked.

"My name is Micheal and this is David, we were sent to help you stop lilith and lycaon (of course joseph has a fake name too)" said the one wearing all white.

"Who sent you guys ?" Alexis asked as she put cups of coffee on the table.

"Well we were sent through the joint efforts of the almighty and satan" David answered. Just then there was a large bang at the door. The three of them turned to see a very beat up group of rescuers without the person the went to rescue.

"Tom" his mother cried before callapsing onto the floor. Her hair was a mess, her visor was half broken, and the rest were worst off. Diane who was currently on Take's back had looked as if someone was chewing on her, clother all ripped up, bite marks all over even her hair looked chewed on. Takeda sleeves were falling off, his hair was completely cut off, and he had too many bruises too count. With such a pitiful sight Tom almost didn't noticed that Diane was holding Lucy's briefcase.

"Where's lucy and Mary?" Tom asked as he helped Takeda lay Diane on the couch.

"Lucy was killed by Mary, they turned her into a werewolf right in front of us" Takeda said he himself laid down on the floor for a nap.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing thats our mother she killed" said Alexis.

"I swear to god I'll get those bastards for this" Tom said waving Alexis's hand in the air like an oddball.

"Um can you let go of my hand please" said Alexis who ended up having to fight him for control of her hand.

"Ok then you can take it back" said Tom who finally let it go.

"My turn" said Micheal making a grab for Alexis's arm only to have her move out of the way and and fall on the floor ( he fell for those of you that are confused or just high right now).

"Hey Micheal why did you call me uncle before?" Tom asked as he and Alexis help him up.

"Cause you are dude, Dave and I are from the future" he said as they all sat down.

"How the hell did you get here then?" Tom asked.

"Quite easy really we used your spell as a catalyst to summon us, so now as long as the two of us are alive avalon will safely be stuck inside you" Micheal answered with a smile.

"Oh great my nephew's a nerd" Tom said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not a nerd why would you call me that?" Micheal replied.

"Only a nerd would call something that complicated easy" Tom joked.

"Here here" David said as he drunk out of a flask he had hidden up his sleeve.

"Oh will you knock it off David,calling god a nerd is a sin" Micheal said while pushing David off his chair.

"Yeah right so god sent you" Tom said luaghing.

"Not funny, she's a very serious person" Micheal said before slamming his cup on the table and walking away.

"Don't mind him its just he made a deal with her so he could meet his dear mommy" said David who also got up but only to strench.

"Its pretty late Tom maybe we should all just go to bed" said Alexis who decided to stand until she got an offer for a ride home. She didn't get it instead she had to sleep in Diane's old room.It was around two at night when he felt someone crawling around in his bed. He pulled off the bed sheets and was surprised to see that it was micheal (not gay).

"Dude what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Tom whispered as to not wake up anyone (not gay).

"Don't take it the wrong way I just had a bad dream and before you died I always use to sleep in your bed when i had one ( i repeat not gay)" Micheal answered.

"Wait I die?" tom nearly yelled.

"Yeah Z was really messed up after we told her (still not gay)" he yawned.

"Whose Z?" Tom asked as he began to sit back down on his bed.

"Go back to sleep, god" screamed Alexis from the other side of the wall.

"Your duaghter, she's so much like you and not at the same time its really incredible" Micheal answered (INCEST!!!!!). Well after that little episode (coughMichealincestZcough) they fell asleep talking about everything from micheal's past (and well tom's future). Thats not all Tom had a dream (no not the naked ice cream one) it was well kinda different from a normal one.He dreamt he was older like around 30 anyways he was fighting these 6 shadows no matter what he did he kept losing he would just keep getting knocked back down to the ground.Then finally a purple sword appeared in front of him, the blade was huge, the tip was in the shape of a heart. When he grapped the hilt a second blade shot up making the sword twice his size (ichigo and zangetsu eat your your heart out beatris).As he ran for the shadows for the takedown they started shooting at him and well thats basically when he woke up.

"Kia get up or you won't get any breakfast" screamed Diane as she shook her brother so hard he saw a white light multiple times.

"I think he gets your point" said Alexis who was walking passed the door.

"I think she broke my neck" Tom said as he sat up.

"Well thats what happens when you don't wake up when I tell you to" said Diane as she pushed him into the dining room (he almost fell down the stairs).

"Dia there's something I have to tell you" said Tom as he was forced fed then shoved into the shower. He just stood there for a little while in a complete daze about how that happened when someone walked into the bathroom.

"Don't you tell her anything you idiot this is something he has to do on his own" said the voice Tom had realised was David.

"I only have my family's best interest at heart so don't take it wrong if i don't take your advice" Tom replied as he listened to the door slam closed. When he finally got out the shower he then found out the real reason David came in he was dropping off the clothes.

"Micheal make sure to clean your plate or you won't be getting any dessert after dinner tonight" said Diane when Tom walked into the kitchen.

"You're really wired for a vampire you know" said Tom as he sat down at the table.

"Oh god it feels like I've had a million hangovers" said they're mother as she walked in.

"Yeah and you look like hell you should go put on your make up" said Tom (man he's a retard).

"I am wearing make up thanks for being such a good son" she replied as she hugged the crap out of him.

"This is the second time a bad joke has nearly killed me" said Tom.

"Should any of you be happy if you remember correctly my mom's dead and Mary's evil" said Alexis who walked into the room along with the cloaked guy and the girl in the yukata.

"She isn't evil she just more or less under joseph's control" said the man in the cloak.

"Dude what the hell is your name, I mean let you slept in my house and I don't know a thing about you ?" Tom replied.

"Just call me Gilgamesh and if you were wondering this is Avenger" he said pointing towards the girl in the yukata (who was giving Tom the finger for some reason).

"Crasian" said Tom who was then given two fingers. _Well this guy seems odd but its gonna be fun screwing with him _avenger thought to herself.

"Whats with the weird names?" asked Tom who got up to make coffee (sorry about all this coffee but I just quit so yeah I'm starting to think about it more and more).

"Wow you really are clueless, we inherited our names from our parents after they died" he answered.

"Hell I even killed my dad and took his name" avenger joked.

"Uhh your kidding right" Tom said as he sat back down with four cups of coffee (oh so good and creamy... uh yeah sorry about that). "Nope slit his throat with his own knives then I just walked away" she answered.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side" Tom told Gil (yes i'm using a nickname to make it shorter).

"Don't worry its kinda hard to get on her bad side she's too happy all the time" he told Tom.

"Anyways to more important things why are you here ?" Alexis asked.

"Well we originally came so I could challenge Tom here for the title of archer as our fathers have done before us, but now I think we should all end this problem first then battle to the death" he replied.

"Ok people its about time we got down to business"said Micheal as he, David, Takeda,and Kevin walked in. "This is the real reason we're here" David said as he pulled out a small black sphere out of his pocket.

"Dude are you telling me you slept with that in your pocket?" said Tom who had just realised he, Diane and his mother were the only ones who had changed they're clothes (Kevin and Take had a change of clothes somewhere in the house).

"Its called a hell gate, basically what it does is it takes us to the person who can train us best in whatever skill we should master" David continued.He then threw it into the air and out of nowhere a door appeared right in the middle of the room (well right in Alexis's face anyways).

"Once all of you step through that door you will never be the same, you will face people and things you could not imagine even in your wildest of daydreams so the question to ask yourselves right now is are you ready for it" Micheal said in a wannabe dramatic tone. Well apperantly that didn't do anything cuase they all rushed for the door and well after staring at a blinding white light for a good hour Tom reappeared in a garden standing next to Alexis.

"Where the hell are we ?" she asked as she began to walk around.

"Stay close who nows what we're in for?" said Tom who started to follow her.

"If you most know then your in for a heck of a lot of training" said yet another voice from above.

"If your not god the get the fk (if you must know i mean freak but it seemed like a funny joke) down here I'm tired of this crap" Tom yelled. Then a men in a red trench coat, black leather vest and pants (the pants had these cool straps on them) and a girl around their age wearing a red sweater and a black skirt.

"Holy crap" was the only thing Tom could say as he had a flash back to the last photo his mom had showed him and then the man decked him.

"Watch your mouth we both know you were about to curse" he said as he pulled his fist back.

"REVENGE!!" Tom screamed as he began waving Alexis's hand around again.

"Tom do you know this guy?" Alexis asked as she pulled her hand away.

"Kinda I mean he did die when I was born" Tom answered.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you inherited your mother odd sense of humor" Archer answered (yay the coolest person is finally here well for this chapter anyways).

"No she said it was yours" said Tom as he went to give his father a hug (sorry about this mushy crap but I was forced by my ex girlfriend to have at least one father son moment and a love scene).

"Figures she would beat me to it like always" his father replied as he and Tom let go.

"Hey what am I chopped liver, you'd better give your big sister a hug" said the girl in the red sweater (forgot her name oh wait its Rin meh i'll let my editor handle it). So after all the hugging and catching up/going over whats happening right now, they showed Rin and Archer Alexis's sword from.

"You're actually able to make a zetsuhana and from the looks of it a zantsuki thats kinda hard " asked Rin in a surprised tone.

"What the heck is a zetsuhana ?" tom asked as he lifted the sword onto his shoulders.

"Well for one thing its a myth a story about how a mage tricked a fairy into turning into his perfect weapon" she answered.

"Well besides the fact you called my friend a fairy it sounds cool to me" said Tom.

"It would be if there wasn't side effects " she said in a very plain way not realising the impact of what she was saying.

"Like what ?" said a very concerned Alexis (for herself maybe i never got around to asking).

"Well some sides say they end up having a shared life where on can't die until the other does, and others say that it may shorten lives" Rin answered still plain.

"Well that just means we have to put it to use then now won't we" Archer said in attempt to try and cheer the group up. And they got down to serious training after that they even learned a few things so they wouldn't have to depend on each other to fight, but alast the gate brought them back to the kitchen on after their fifth day of training (loop hole for future reference the hell gate is actually a weapon of sorts you'll find out how soon).

"Welcome back everyone" Said Micheal as they all appeared back in the kitchen.

"It felt like three days right well actually it was only a full day go ahead and check the clocks its like now 12:15 at night" said David who looked so pleased with himself that no one wanted to correct him about how the clocks were 2 hours fast.

"Well i'm going straight to bed" said Tom who then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'll go with you " Diane said as she followed here brother up the stairs. Hey Kia guess who trained me, mom and Lucy so now I have like a thousand new moves cool right, who'd you train with huh i bet it was like some old tibeten monk with bad teeth" she said as they got to the final landing.

"Nobody important ok it was just dad" Tom said in a very tired way.

"What are you talking about him being nobody do you know how huge this is, whats he like, is he fun, is he boring or is he fun/strict like mom?" she asked.

"How about this I'll tell you all about him tomorrow if you let me go to sleep?" Tom asked as he walked straight into his room.

"Ok I guess" she answered as Tom slammed the door shut. It was around 3 in the morning when he felt some moving around in his bed again.

"Micheal can you please act like normal kid and just sleep in your mother's bed, I bet Diane would really love that" Tom said as he looked down at the person under his covers.

"Wow I not sure whether to be insulted or not you always said I'd be the only person you'd let in your bed" said Lilith who was staring right back at him.

"What the hell are you doing here weren't you who told me your kind had to be invited to come into someone's room?" Tom whispered (this retard is gonna get bitten).

"I thought you might have wanted to have a little fun like we use to" she answered.

"Of course we can as soon as you spit back out all of the people you killed" said Tom.

"I would if I could but its against my nature to just betray joseph in such a way" she replied.

"But it was really easy to betray me right" Tom said little pissed off now.

"Of course it wasn't cuase I haven't betrayed you this was done becuase I love you and I didn't want to, but joseph wanted to kill you and rip it out but he let me choose i just choose what I thought was best for you" she said before kissing him. (Well becuase this story getting too mussy right now I'll tell you what happens after they kiss she knocks him out and takes him to her and joseph's hideout where he has a few more weird surprises happen in the next chapter).

I know some of you may have thought that was the love scene you voted for but no it wasn't. I just wanted to screw up Tom's life some more.But i'll tell you right now its gonna be in chapter six (since i'm already almost finished with 5).

Archer and Rin the true blue heroes for without them there would be no story.


	5. hrunting revived

Well looks like I've finally reached chapter 5. Thanks to all of you that have been following the story for a while now and for those of you who just started I'm sorry it took you so long. (Joking or am I?).

Yeah I know not that funny today but I've been having a bad week so sue me.

_My lawyers will give you a call then_

We have the same lawyer

_No mine's gay _

He prefers not to be labeled like everyone else we know

_Sissy_

_**Who we talking about this time**_

Our lawyer

_**K got it gay or retard?**_

_Gay_

So this is Kenji he doesn't seem as mean as Kia said

_Shut up whore_

Tsuki how the hell did you get here

Remember you said I get to do this intro

_**Well then make it good little lady**_

Who are you?

_**Satan**_

You seem nicer then I thought you would be

_**And you're even nicer that's why I haven't gone after your soul, that and your one of tom's girlfriends**_

Yea yea I know Satan I need to get out of the friend zone with all these girl and "feed my fish"

Um yea ok Kia

_**She actually calls you that in real life**_

Yea that's how I got the idea to put that as her nickname for him in the story

_Do the intro girly_

_punches Kenji in the face stop trying to pick on her_

Who the hell was that?

_Hey Kia_

Hello person

_It's me Mandy_

Oh ok was wondering how you knew that name

Anyways back to the reason why I'm here he doesn't own fsn, or the characters, or any part of type moon

But I'm trying to buy stock

_Coughemmawatsonhasnoboobscough_

_**picks up his pitchfork we understood what you just said**_

_Kia helps me please_

Sorry I would but you were talking about Emma go ahead Satan

_**Muhahahaha**_

I'm going to start because this might get ugly

Hey Kia tell Satan to leave Mandy alone

_**Poke of the hell fairies **_

Hrunting Revived

When Tom finally woke up he was in a dungeon, hanging from the ceiling surrounded by the shadows of four people.

"So you finally woke up huh?" said the shadow he realized was Lilith.

"Yeah well the smell of blood on your breathe kind of got me going" he replied.

"How could you say that I thought you loved me" she wined.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" he screamed as he shook around in his chains to cover his trying to loosen them.

"Actually it was more of we wanted to show you the new us" said another shadow which he concluded was Lycaon. Then all four shadows stepped into the light revealing that there are now two Lilith and two Lycaon.

But one copy was different from the other, like for Lycaon he now had one gold wolf like eye and silver hair. And Lilith now had blood red hair and bloodshot eyes.

"So what do you think?" said the red haired Lilith.

"Actually I've been thinking they're just the part of us we've been for **him **they can keep those retarded names" said the golden eyed Lycaon.

"Screw you Lycaon, at least my name sounds normal why don't you go shoot another bear oh wait that's what got into this mess " Rebecca screamed. Something inside of Lycaon must have snapped during the split, cause after she said that he walked up to her and slapped her.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Tom and Joseph both yelled as Joseph punched Lycaon so hard he fell out cold.

"So I see no matter hard you try Tom you still care don't you" said Lilith as she stroked Tom's hair.

"Can the two of you leave me and Tom alone for a sec" Joseph said as he threw his counterpart (still knocked out) into the hallway.

"But I want to play with Tom some more" Lilith said as she grabbed Rebecca and walked out of the room.

"Tom we both know why you're really here so I'm just going to save time and just ask yes or no" said Joseph.

"Yes or no what?" tom asked back.

"Tom will you join us and save us all this bloodshed?" Joseph asked as he stared straight into Tom's eyes.

"Sorry Joseph can't do it" Tom said as he stared right back to show that he really truly meant it. As he said that there were groans coming from the other side of the room from the door behind him.

"Girls you can come back in now" said Joseph as the sound of a door opening and closing were the only things heard.

"Hey what the hell am I doing here" said a girl voice from the far side of the room (just so you know its way closer to the door heh Tom's stuck in a corner).

"Ah I see our other guest has awakened now" said lycaon.

"How dare you use my sisters against me and attack me in my sleep I'll get you all for this" the girl yelled.

"So what you're just going around kidnapping people I thought you guys were after Avalon?" Tom asked as he was lowered to the ground (yes he was still in chains).

"Yes we are but we also wish to have the power of seven servants so we can unlock it, but for that we need their DNA and their weapons" said Lilith who out of boredom began to play with Rebecca's hair.

"Why would you need that?" Tom asked (stop asking questions stupid think of a way out).

"The women named caster made a spell so as they're powers acted as a key to awaken it, we have her for the DNA and we also have the weapon" Rebecca answered as she began to slap Lilith's hands so she could be left alone (wow kind of like Tom's group aren't they). Just as she said that Mary-Ann walks in with an extremely big axe (like almost Shaq size big and that's just the blade).

"Hey how come no one told me Tom was here" she said dropping the axe and running over to give Tom a hug (aww nice wolfy).

"Tom I can't believe you finally decided on joining us, there's so much stuff I want to show you oh my god you have to check out my room it's so cool" she said still hugging him.

"Will you shut up woman if he was joining us why would he be in chains, god Joseph why in the world did you have to make her one of us she could've been a vampire but no she had to be a werewolf" lycaon ranted. He continued talking for so long they then decided to just ignore him.

"Anyways Tom you should really join us it would be so fun I mean we all want you to" said Mary in a kind of forceful way.

"I won't join you I'll never join you and nothing you say is going to change that" said Tom. This reply made the group stop and think after much whispering Rebecca came up with something an idea of sorts which of course they didn't share with him (even though they've told him everything else).

After telling lycaon of this idea they left the room with only saying

"Well Tom if you get bored then talk to Jill". With the flip of a switch as Lilith exited he was back on the ceiling. He spent what felt like a good fours hours talking to the girl from before (who was actually the Jill they were talking about) before there was a knock at the door. The door shook intensively as someone seemed to be slamming into it.

"Pull it" Jill screamed as she looked over at Tom who was laughing. As the door swung open there was a shining blast of light so strong they were barely able to make out the outlines of their saviors.

"Kia, are you ok?" Diane asked as she ran into room.

"Actually I'm kind of sick of hanging from the ceiling if you don't mind" Tom answered staring down at her.

"I'll have you down in a sec" Alexis said as her and Gil walked into the room.

"Took all three of you just to get in, I could've done it alone" said Jill as Alexis cut her chains and she fell into Gil's waiting arms.

"Well then you should have broken your own self out" an annoyed Diane replied.

"Will you too calm down" whispered Tom as he safely landed on the ground.

"Why should I cause random destruction and chaos is my job" Jill hissed back.

"Who in the world is this girl?" Diane asked Tom.

"My name is Jill, Jill Scarlet" she answered.

"Scarlet huh so you're one of berserker's daughters" Gil stated (I know it shouldn't go there but I love using that word but I can't in this story).

"No, according to your rules she is berserker, Mary Ann has his axe as proof" Tom told them.

"I can't believe she's already killed twice now nothing can save her" Alexis whined as she leaned over and cried in Tom's arms for a while. Then after a few short break she resumed crying, Tom felt so uncomfortably confused that all he could do was pat her on the back (wow jerk gave her the guy hug). Her arms then slid from his shoulder's into his hands as they stood there staring into each other eyes Tom finally realized something.

"You should tell him how you feel before its too late" said Tom as he let go of her and walked through the door (yeah that's so cold hitting on someone else through you Jasmine my ex as an example of people who do that but at least Alexis didn't know she was). Much to his dismay a large pack of werewolves were waiting outside the door, so Tom immediately grabbed a nearby lamp pole slid it through the door's bar handle so his friends couldn't come out and the wolves couldn't go in.

"Well looks like you got yourself into a pretty uneven fight" said a strange voice inside his head. Then the worst possible thing happened James walked through the crowd easily and he had a few new changes added to him. He had blue hair that stuck straight up, blue armor, red bloodshot eyes, and a long spear.

"Well well well looks like you chose the wrong side again, always such a bad choice maker" he said with a grin.

"James what on earth did they do to you?" looking back at his former friend.

"So you like the look huh we had to take DNA from one of your father's old friends just to get it, poor lancer never stood a chance" he said as he switched spear hands.

"So then that spear your holding is actually the Gae Bolg" Tom said in surprised.

"Well now that slut of a mother of yours actually told stories about the grail war" James said laughing his weird snorting laugh.

"What did you call her?" Tom yelled as he tried to step forward to attack him only to be held back by 4 wolves.

"She nailed my father what else could she be" he said stepping right in front of Tom.

"Since I've known you for so long Tom, I figured I might give as well give you one last chance to join us even though Lil's most likely given you millions" he continued.

"Go to hell" Tom spat out as he kicked James in the chest so hard that he flew backwards (just for the record he's done this many times before at FLC, yes living so close to New York kicks well you know) forcing the 4 wolves to go along with him. They flew back so hard that when they hit the door behind them, all Tom had was a big headache and his clothes were now just strips of cloth barely hanging together (claws suck). I mean you could actually see the man's...erm...knees (not my fault I forgot what knees were called).

"Wrong choice" was all Tom could hear before he was surrounded by wolves. _I can't take them all on by myself Tom_ thought to himself.

"**Yes you can**" said a voice in his head.

_Who or what are you? _Tom thought/asked (don't know what to call it yet).

" **That doesn't matter, all that matters right now is that you can beat these guys easy**" the voice answered.

_How? _Tom asked it.

"**Do you remember you father's clothes Tom?**" it answered back.

"Yes" Tom answered without having to think twice (I would've come on don't you know to never listen to the voice in your head, Kenji).

"**Alright now just imagine yourself wearing it ,the straps, the trench coat,the leather**" said the voice. As Tom began to imagine the clothes the area around him went completely blank, a void if you will. But when he returned he was wearing the trench coat, he wore those straps and to tell the truth he felt stronger in them.

"_I just realized how am I gonna fight these guys with just clothes_" Tom asked.

" **The metal vambrace on the sleeves concentrate on how to improve them make it a better weapon**" it responded. Tom once again entered the void, this time around the vambrace grew larger, sharper, razor thin even but some how it was still light.

"I'm ready" Tom said as he stood back up.

"Oh goody he's ready to die" said one of the wolves as it charged at Tom. It jumped into the air jaws ready only to have Tom block it with his blades. As they stood there the wolf with his mouthful of vambrace and Tom stuck using a crossguard to protect himself, one of the wolves lunged at him. So he used the one he was blocking as a shield and cut them both through.

"Your finish" said another wolf as he and three others stepped forward to fight. And just like always a miracle happened this time in the form of those four being shot with arrows. As the rest began to make a run for it they were all shot down. It was amazing even if it missed the completely it would just turn around and hit them from the front.

"**Turn around and face your savior **" said the voice. Tom did as he was told but he couldn't believe his eyes. There at the window stood Joseph and some new friend of his, she had bluish bangs, wore all black, had a few piercing on her lip (for those of you that know me personally its Ana I'm talking about).

"So Tom how hurt are you really ?" she asked as they slowly walked over to him (and I mean slow-mo style).

"I'm good none of them got me" he answered.

"I'm guessing that you want to know why I saved you" Joseph asked a nodding Tom (he stopping paying attention like most of you have).

"Well I'm sick of waiting every fifty years for the grail war to come just to do this same thing over and over again, so I'm going to put an end to it, why else do you think you tapped" he replied.

"What do you mean by tapped ?" Tom asked.

" Let's just say you have a large dormant power inside you and we want to use it ok " Ana answered (yeah using her real name).

"So wait your a double agent ?" Tom asked.

"No, you can only be a double agent by joining the other side, but I on the other handed was the one that pick most of your friends to be with you" Joseph answered.

"So what can I do to help ?" Tom asked ready to help.

"You 'll know when the time comes, just remember tell no one" Joseph answered and in a flash they disappeared.

With one quick motion he slid the pole from the door handle and threw it into the corpse of the closest werewolf .

"Why did you lock us in ?" Alexis asked as they all walked through the door.

"Hey why'd you hold out on me, so many wolves I could've killed" Jill pouted.

"That's Dad's old clothes your wearing aren't they ?" Diane asked staring at him as him vambrace retracted to its normal size.

" Enough questions where are the others ?" Tom asked them.

" They went to the school apparently their doing something over there" Gil answered.

"Well then ladies and germs lets move out" Tom said walking out the front door. Even while driving it took the a few hours to get to school (which was odd). When they finally got there Tom had them split up girls one way, boys (and Alexis) the other.

"How long do you think it will take for them to fight ?" Alexis asked to break the silence that lasted since they had split up.

"Not very long they seem to more or less to be kind of the same" Gil said as they turned the corner into school tennis court. To their dismay a battle had apparently been going on and was just about to end. The battle was apparently between kevin (who was currently on the ground after being beaten near death) and james (who must have won since it looked like he was about to deliver the final blow).

James lifted the spear right above Kevin's throat to just prove that he was ready for the kill. Tom on the other hand was busy trying to imagine the best weapon to stop him the only one he could think of currently was the bow and arrow set Joseph had. So he went into the void and created just that, its wooden flexible yet stern frame, and the jet black arrows that bodies looked as if someone had stabbed a bunch of arrowheads in it. When he returned from the void he immediately shot an arrow at james (yeah he pulled the string so far back his arm popped out of the socket). At the very last second James lifted his Gae Bolg to block as if to say he knew they were there all along. The arrow was so strong not only could you hear the crack from the block but it was still stuck inside of the Gae Bolg. As James pulled the arrow out and before he knew it he had an another stabbing him in the back.

"Nice trick Tom how'd you pull it off, you suck at gym" said James as he dropped the arrow. When the second arrow was fired, James slid forward to avoid being hit by Tom's heightly challenged arrow. As he slid a large cloud of dust covered the court blinding everyone's sight (yeah I know dust on a tennis court to tell the truth I don't understand either).

"Ha Tom you missed" James as the arrow whizzed high above the cloud.

"Not really" Tom replied as the arrow flew right back down into the ground.

As the smoke cleared away Tom noticed that James was standing there motionless as if in shock.

"How Dare you Tom, you cut my cheek" he said as he placed his hand on the wound.

"Now you will feel the full force of the Gae Bolg" he screamed as an inhuman gust of wind carried him fifty feet into the air. He then threw his spear it fell so fast and hard that it began to look less like a spear and more like a meteor falling from the sky. _How can I stop it_ Tom thought to himself.

"**Use Rho Ais you retard**" Joseph screamed from somewhere inside his mind. It took Tom a few seconds for him to remember what Rho Ais was. It was basically the same shield his father used to block the Gae Bolg when the real lancer attacked him with it. He entered the void only armed with the description his mother had once given him (A huge shield that covers the entire body of a full grown man and was made up of 6 layers of thick animal skin and even that part was covered by a thick wooden cover). As soon as he left the void he went back in just to improve it for fear of it breaking (well come on meteor vs. skin which do you think will win).

When he returned from the void it was no longer a shield but instead it was 7 other worldly rings floating right in front of him. As he placed his hand on the first ring it sent a chilly cold feeling throughout his entire body as if someone had thrown him into a lake in the middle of winter.

"_How could my Dad handle this feeling_" he thought to himself as he threw the shield in the path of the Gae Bolg. The impact of the weapons were so immense that the tennis court had become nothing more than a crater. With its attack finished the Gae Bolg dropped unlessly onto the ground, meanwhile the Rho Ais still had 4 rings left.

"Well Tom looks like you beat me this time" said James as he turned around to walk away.

"Don't you even think of leaving" Tom said as his disappeared bow and arrow into nothingness .

"Oh please I know you Tom, we were friends you don't have it in you to kill me" said James as he watched Tom pick up his spear. Before James could react Tom stabbed him in the throat (maybe even the spine cause James was kinda paralyzed). He then pulled the spear downwards slicing the rest of James's body in half, leaving only his head whole.

"Tom what the hell was that ?" said Alexis as she ran over to him.

"It doesn't matter, Alexis take Kevin home most likely this is a trap so we need to get everyone out of here. Gil go look on the eastern side of the building while I work the western" Tom said in his tough leader voice (he's a sissy). The group did as they were told even though they were in shock from Tom's little killing spree (haha if one person's a killing spree then I've done it a lot). Tom began to walk towards the west gate but then weird sound effects were coming out of nowhere (I mean freddy weird).

"Why are they over reacting you just did to him what he was gonna do to you" said David as he walked out of the shadows.

"What do you want you sickening little runt ?" said Tom as he open the school's door (yeah I know why is that unlocked).

"Nothing I just wanted to commend you on such a nice kill" David said following him into the hall.

"Actually Tom I'm quite proud of you as well" said a female voice hidden in one of the rooms. Tom and David immediately got back to back after hearing her voice.

"Oh come on you still don't trust me Tommy baby" she said as on of the doors swung open.

Lilith, Mary Ann, and Joseph all walked through the double doors.

"Wow Tom, you look so natural holding that thing it really makes me wonder" Lilith joked.

"Well it should I am an an expert when it comes to spear handling" Tom joked back.

"Eww that's disgusting you guys are preverts (way worst than perverts)" said Mary Ann who then began to act as if she was going to vomit.

"What are you talking about Mary he really is an expert with spears his mom even taught him how to make them" said Lilith who was pretending to be somewhat confused.

"Anyways " Joseph said in an attempt to ignore all that was just said "to more important things, Tom you begun to prove yourself in our eyes as a true warrior so we've decided to give you one more chance to join us".

"I told you before you have nothing to offer me" Tom answered. Just then jill turned the corner holding both Kevin and Alexis by the throat.

"Sorry Tom we couldn't take her she was too strong for us" Alexis struggled out.

"See Tom we could've killed them at anytime but we figured we'd give you a chance to decide" said Jill in a way more then strict tone.

"Alright then you want me well now you have me so let them go" Tom said (who was getting more pissed by the second).

"No its not that easy Tom, your gonna have to prove your loyalty" said Joseph.

"Oh yeah and how am I suppose to do that ?" Tom asked.

"Its quite easy really kill that guy your standing next to" Lilith said laughing.

"See and here I was thinking it would be something hard" Tom said as he made Rho Ais disappear and passed the Gae Bolg into his right hand.

"Tom go for it the worst thing hat could happen is I'll be sent to hell which is a piece a cake for me" David whispered to him.

"Don't worry Michael will join you soon" Tom replied before decapitating him.

"I don't understand why do I see a white light" said David's head as it rolled on the floor.

"James always has his weapons blessed no matter how evil he is he will never change that much, so I proud to now tell you that you've been forgiven for your pass sins" Tom said laughing (oh great someone else with multiple personalities).

"Wow Tom you sent a demon to heaven thats a whole new level of sick for you" Lilith joked as she walked over to him.

"Ok now that that's done lets get out of here" Tom said grabbing Lilith and forcing her to go outside with him.

"What about these two?" Jill asked still choking Kevin and Alexis.

"Let them go we have Tom now there's no point in having them besides we have a plane to catch" said joseph who then quickly stopped talking after realizing what he just let slip.

"You're Lucky they passed out from oxygen loss" Jill said as she threw the two onto the floor.

"Come on Let's introduce Tom to Kirei" Joseph said as he held the door open for Mary ann and Jill. As soon as the door slammed the shut behind them Alexis scrambled on to her feet.

"Hey did you hear what they just said their going somewhere ?" Alexis said as she helped Kevin up.

" Yeah that's good info, but remind me to never listen to your ideas again" Kevin joked as they left in his car.


	6. two sides of the same sword

Well well we finally got to chapter 6 and I only done so much well I hope you've enjoyed our little journey into the world of the undead cause only a few more chapters are left then I'll be starting "The Micheal chronicles". Yes I liked mike so much I'm giving him his own story and as a little surprise he gets to meet/fight his grandpa.

Well I finally have nothing to say so yeah I'll just do the intro and start

no you don't Thomas

holy crap kelvin why are you here

If Mandy and Alex got to do an intro I should too

well ladies and gems looks like kelvin aka Kevin will be doing the intro

he doesn't own fsn, type-moon, or any character besides the ones he made up at least be specific dude

screw you you nerdy whore

wtf

stop talking as if your IMing someone

you've changed dude

yea i know I've grown up more than the rest of you people

no i mean your kinda emo dude

lets start the story before i kill him (talking about i betrayed the cause little bas- hey why are you reading this start already)

Two Sides Of The Same Blade

As soon as they got home they immediately tried to find everyone and after a while they did find everyone except Daine and Assassin.

"Mom please tell me you didn't leave Dad by himself" Kevin said as they sat down at the table. "

Actually its quite more than that happened, while were trying to escape we rwan into lycaon and well he had me make a run for it" Rider said as she sunk down into her chair in shame for running from a fight.

"Well I guess he's dead" Gil said as he and Avenger sat down on both sides of Alexis.

"Gil what are you saying he could've survived " Avenger said (which was odd since this was the first time some of them had heard her talk).

"Whatever Ave, look can we just please get down to business now please" he replied in a more than angry tone.

"OK first let's go over what we now know" Diane said since she had just now decided to take charge just as Tom had done.

"Well we know that they're taking Tom taking and the somewhere to unlock it, but the question is where?" Kevin said as there was a sudden knock at the door.

"I'll get it and none of you are allowed to continue without me" Kevin joked (they took it seriously).

Kevin walked over to the front door nearly tripping over the cat (mayra no hurty me please) someone had apparently snuck in.

"Who is it?" Kevin screamed as the person banged on the door. Once the door was open all he could do was stand there in shock when he saw who it was : Elizabeth. And to tell the truth she looked a hell of a lot hotter than she's ever been. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, dark red lipstick, black pumps and a ponytail (and she hates ponytails with a passion). Anyway besides all that she also wore an extremely pissed off look on her face.

"What the hell Neil, you were suppose to take me to new york today" she said slapping him on the back of his head.

"Why did you just call me Neil?" he asked as Elizabeth walked into the living room.

"Cuase that's your new name, Neil Headgiver and I can make it worst just so know " she said as she dropped her bag on the coffee table.

"Why exactly were we going to new york anyways ?" Kevin asked still a little confused about what's going on.

"We were going to see Road to Dawn (little something for viroquet),I've been talking about that movie for months what kind of boyfriend are you ?" she said picking up her purse just to throw it at him.

Just then Avenger walks into the room drawing both of they're attention away from the conversation and towards her. But whether she noticed that Elizabeth was glaring at her was completely unknown.

"Kelvin can you speed this up we need to get this thing over with" she said before walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god I can't believe you have the balls to actually cheat on me" Elizabeth said staring at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Eli what the hell are you talking about I'm not" Kevin said as he forced her back to facing him.

"She's not even prettier than me, please say she's a slut that would make me feel a hell of a lot better" she said pulling him forward by the collar (who the hell is the man of this relationship). While she was talking Alexis walked out of the corner behind her and knocked her out with one swift blow to the back of the head.

"She talks too much" Alexis said as she pulled Kevin back into the Kitchen.

"Alexis that was uncalled for " Kevin said as he sat down.

"Yes it was we've been watching her, she works for joseph" Avenger said as she pulled a kunai out of thin air (to play with).

"Ok if you're so sure about that would she be like a vampire or something like that" (he's retarded if he thinks all of his servants would have been turned).

"You're retarded if you think all of his servants have been turned (see told ya) Avenger said smugly.

"Avenger knock it off we need to get back to business, so will the two of you cut it out" Alexis said as Rider sat farther back in her chair out of Alexis's view smiling.

"Witch (or at least that's what I hope she said" Avenger muttered under her breath. Alexis gave her a sharp look of disgust not only was it enough to shut Avenger up but it kept everyone else quiet.

"Lookie here little girl that's right I said little. The only reason most of us are here right now is becuase Tom came along and saved our butts and just when he needs us -, No just when the world needs us you want to sit around and play games. Well Unlike you I'm ready to get serious and lay down my life if I have to and I'm pretty sure everyone else feels the same way" Alexis said atanding up at the head of the table. Everything would have been great with that speech except Micheal decided to lessen the impact by clapping at the end, which cuase everyone to stare at him for a while.

"Now that you all understand here's what we're gonna do Gilgamesh I need you and Mrs. Silver to check the flight plans of every air port you can find, if they're leaving town then they should have it" Alex told them.

" Got it we'll leave right now" he said as he and Rider grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

"Avenger if you've decided to grow up now, I need you and Micheal to interrogate Eric and Elizabeth down in the basement do what ever it takes to make them talk" Alexis ordered (I love it when women are in charge, oh god yes...um please continue rereading don't mind me).

"And what exactly will you be doing?" she asked without moving a muscle.

"Well Kevin and I will meet up with Jeanna and carol in the cemetery and try a locator spell" Alexis replied as she stood up and grabbed her coat.

Half an Hour later she and Kevin were sitting on tombstones waiting for the twins.

"Hey Kevin do you still like Elizabeth even after all this" Alexis asked shyly (you all know whats coming).

"To tell the truth I didn't like her that much in the first place the only reason we even started going out was Tom said we made a nice couple, figure huh if Tom's choice in women was so bad he got rebecca I should have known Elizabeth might have been part of this" Kevin confessed.

"Why did you listen to Tom if you didn't like her then?" she asked.

"Do you know what Tom was like last year before he and Rebecca started going out?" Kevin asked as he stared up at the sky.

"No I didn't know any of you back then" she answered.

"Tom back then was cold, distant, brutish, and somewhat depressing the man even loved self abuse. But after a few dates with rebecca he more kind, caring, social, and just plain more fun to be around. I wanted that I figured dating someone like Rebecca would work on me too" Kevin said calmly (Elizabeth's not even lose dude). After that comment they just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Do you know what Rebecca gave Tom for his 16th birthday?" Kevin asked to break the silence.

"No, what did she give him?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Her body" Kevin answered Luaghing.

"Eww" was all Alexis could say for a while before continuing the sentence with "Why would you tell me something so disgusting, I don't want to know about that".

"It not what you think it means" Kevin said trying to calm her down "It was 3 months after they started dating even though he was making a few changes he was still a little self violent (cutter) and he had told her he loved her a week before, he even went as far as proposing to her. Anyways on his birthday she took us (Tom and Kevin) up to Tom's room an showed us that she had actually carved the family motto onto her back".

"Holy crap, wait what do you mean by carved ?" Alexis asked as she had gotten way into the story.

"I mean you could obviously see that she made multiple attempts on each word" he answered. Alexis gasped when Kevin said this, she couldn't believe someone could love someone enough to do that, and the fact that she was pretending made it seem even more unbelieveable.

"Oh and that not even the whole story, after she was done he and I had something carved on us as well" he said pulling up his sleeve revealing a wound in the shape of a bird.

"Its the family crest, well my mother's half anyways" he continued.

" Really I haven't seen this thing anywhere in your house" Alexis said tracing the mark with her finger.

"What do you mean its on the door of every room" Kevin said laughing (wow and I'm the one who needs glasses). They sat there quietly for another hour or two just looking at the stars. Alexis took this time to talk herself up, she knew now was her chance she could tell Kevin how she felt just like how Tom wanted her to.

She slowly turned towards him surprise to find that he had already been staring at her. Before she could even open her mouth to speak Kevin leaned over and kissed her, once again he had taken her by surprise so much so that they had fallen over. But even that didn't stop them, they just continued making out late into the night.

As Jeanna and Carol arrive at the cemetery gate later that morning (they were asleep when Alexis left the message) they couldn't help but notice Kevin's car was still there which made them a little concerned. They walked over to the center of the cemetery pissed when they found Alexis and Kevin sleeping in each others arms.

"Do you think they did it ?" Jeanna asked looking over at Carol.

" I wouldn't put it past Kevin, he is a silver" Carol answered. (Miles away Tom is sitting on a couch sneezing up a storm).

"Hey you two get up" Carol screamed as she kicked Kevin's leg.

"Hey knock it off" Kevn said as he sat up and stared straight at Carol.

" Well what are you staring at" she said staring back at him. As they were staring at each other Alexis had already gotten up on her own and was very confused about what was going on.

"Um yeah anyways" Jeanna said feeling very uncomfortable about the staring (she was inbetween them).

"We got a call from your mom kevin, she said that apparently their headed for , Japan" she continued.

"That can be right she'e most likely joking" Kevin said as he stood up (it's about time).

"Why do you say that?" Alexis asked.

"Cuase in her stories that the same city the Holy Grail is hidden in" Kevin answered as he made his way over to the car.

"Well maybe they need the grail for something" Alexis replied as they all piled into the car.

"That doesn't matter right now, whats important is that we catch up with everyone else at the air port that flight leaves in 2 1/2 hours" said Carol who was currently driving (So I don't know why she said that maybe its to get their game faces on). It took them a while to find a good parking spot when they did get there but hey it was close to the front.

" Jeanna stay in the car and honk when Tom and the wierdos get here" Alexis ordered.

Before she could say anything the rest of them were already inside. As the door opened (automatic duh) they were ready for anything that could be thrown at them, except what was going on. The airport was turned into a battlefield Joseph was fighting Gilgamesh, Micheal was taking on Jill, Rider was pinned against both Rebecca and Lilith, and Tom was fighting Avenger. But Tom seemed different both physically and mentally. His eyes gave away his mental state they were bloodshot, cold, and soulless as if all his emotions had been sucked out of him. His red trench coat and black leather was replaced by blue and white robes which were kind of similar to Micheal's. He had dog like ears on top of his head, along with a wolf tail and furry white claws had taken the place of what had once been his hands.

And in those claws was a brand new shiny sword, it was your average broadsword except the guard had two axe like blades on each side. He wielded it perfectly as if it was a part of his won arm. Alexis and her group tried to run over and help their friends but they were stopped by some kind of invisible wall.

"No point in trying to help I have a friend blocking the entrance" Tom said as he slashed at Avenger (who was left with a giant cut on her cheek). Tom stumbled backwards little bit until he had accidentally bumped into Joseph, as they stood there back to back they both did something no one expected: smile. The worst part about it was they both the had same kind of sickening smile. Then out of nowhere they grabbed each others unarmed hands and spun in a circle slashing at anyone trying to get close enough. As they were spinning they were almost landed on by Rider's flying horse bellerophon.

Every other fight seemed to have stopped all at once when she took off on Bellerophon. As she finally hit the ceiling Rebecca was then carried into the air by some mysterious force.

"Gorgon Fort Black-heart" Rider screamed as a red diamond appeared entrapping Rebecca within it. Streams of white light poured out of her and into all six corners of the diamond. When no more light would come out the diamond shrunk down to the size of a jewel and dropped into Tom's waiting hands. As everyone stood there in shock Jill took this time to throw the Gae Bolg at Rider (which it hit), she was hurt so badly that Bellerophon disappeared into thin air (well bubbles actually but I really don't understand that part). As Rider fell to the ground a giant white knight jumped into the air and caught her. The knight had Tom's face, their family crest on its back, and on the front was a dragon head. As its feet touched the ground ten more came blocking anyone from Tom's side from going near her even going as far as carrying them farther into the airport.

"Take good care of her" Tom said as his knight put her in Gilgamesh's arms. Tom and his white knights then ran to catch up with the rest of them.

Well that's chapter 6 I know so long for no reason but hey thanks for putting up with it. Oh and here's a little trick i just learned if you don't feel like reading just use narrator well those of you with windows anyways cuase I have no clue if the mac has anything like that.


End file.
